


undercover

by mixtapestar



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Bisexual Male Character, Getting Together, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Eric Matthews, the [REDACTED], and Jack Hunter, the long-suffering librarian wholovestolerates him
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 128
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



> Merry Yuletide, Fmnds! It was delightful to take on your pinch hit and have the excuse to revisit these characters! Hope you enjoy. <3

After three months of working mostly in the stacks, the Library Director lets Jack know he's being moved to the front desk. Jack is grateful for the change of scenery for about an hour, by which time he's sick of people.

Rachel, his fellow front-desk minion, seems happy for the company. She fills him in on all the regulars as they pass through, even when Jack insists he doesn't need to know details. He's here to do a job, not gossip about people's personal lives.

The Head Librarian, Mr. Feeny, seems to get it. He stays in his office most of the time, but when he stops by, he always gets straight to the point, offering useful yet unsolicited advice, and then he moves on. Jack likes him.

One of the regular patrons in particular sticks in Jack's head. His name is Eric, and Jack never knows when he'll show up. Oftentimes he's got a book waiting for him through interlibrary loan, something on The Black Dahlia or anatomy or a how-to book on self-defense. He's frankly baffling to Jack, and he's always got something to talk about.

One day, he's somehow suckered Jack into a debate over whether corn or green beans are the healthier vegetable. Jack's not sure why it matters, when he's seen the amount of whipped cream and sugar piled on top of the coffee drinks Eric brings with him every visit.

"But are we talking corn on the cob, or canned corn? Because that makes a big difference."

Eric waves a hand. "No, if it's canned, then we're talking the kind with no additives. Same for the green beans, if—" He cuts himself off mid-sentence, fishing inside his coat pocket suddenly. As he draws out his phone, his face lights up, and he gives a shout far too loud for the library. "I have a niche!" Eric exclaims excitedly, before taking off toward the front door without further warning.

"He means niece," Mr. Feeny says, appearing by Jack's elbow.

"How do you know this? Actually, how do you know _him_?"

"How does anyone know Eric Matthews? He appears in your life one day, and he never disappears."

Jack ponders this for a moment and, after a second, nods. Yep, that about sums it up.

***

"Okay, but what does he actually _do_ for a living?" Jack says another day, after Eric has made his usual whirlwind of a visit. "He appears at all hours, he checks out the _weirdest_ books through interlibrary loan, and I know he must have _some_ income to afford the number of syrupy sweet drinks he's always got with him."

"Maybe he knows someone at Starbucks," Rachel says. At Jack's dubious look, she merely shrugs. "You don't know."

"He's always cagey about it too. D'you think he's got, like, some secret job he can't talk about?"

"Ooh, like what? Porn star?"

Jack balks at that, his mind immediately providing him images he hadn't planned for. " _No_ , not—" he lowers his voice, "not _that_. Like, FBI or something. Spy stuff."

"You think Eric Matthews is a spy."

Jack hums noncommittally. "Well when you say it like _that_ it sounds stupid."

"I'm literally just repeating what you said," Rachel points out. "Why are you so obsessed with this anyway? I thought you had a 'get to know no one' philosophy."

Jack shrugs. He's not sure of the answer himself. "I guess you've gotta get to know _some_ people, otherwise life's bound to be pretty lonely."

Rachel smiles at that, looking proud of him. Jack goes back to organizing the system, ignoring the warm feeling in his chest.

***

Before long, Jack gets used to Eric's visits, noticing the days when he doesn't show up. Luckily, those days are few and far between, so Jack's always got some random topic to ramble about to get him through the day.

Today, Eric's scrolling through his phone, verbally weighing the pros and cons of online dating as he browses whatever app, occasionally reading off some ridiculous line from someone's bio.

"Ooh! I have a match!" he says gleefully, showing off his screen.

Jack frowns. "But that's a man."

Eric reaches out and slowly claps a hand on his shoulder. "Good eye, Jack."

"No, I mean. You were talking about your ex-girlfriend the other day. I thought—"

"I have an ex-boyfriend too, if you'd rather hear about him."

"Nah, I mean. That's fine. It's all good. What made you swipe left or whatever?"

Eric laughs. "It's swipe right if you like somebody. He's got a whole paragraph on here about the sci fi shows he likes. And look at these muscles," he adds, showing another picture.

Jack nods along as Eric gets excited about this stranger. _He_ likes sci fi shows. He doesn't think he'd want to put that on a dating app, though.

After Eric leaves with a cheery wave, Jack tries to focus on the rest of his work. He's distracted though, and apparently it shows.

"I need those gift books sorted by Friday," Mr. Feeny says, dropping a list by the desk. "What's got you so long-faced?"

"Go easy on him, Mr. Feeny," Rachel says, petting his head. "He just found out about bisexuality."

"Would you—" He shakes her off. "I _know_ what bisexuality is, I just didn't know that Eric—I mean—Whatever. I'm not gossiping about our patrons' love lives."

"Ooh, _patrons_ ," Rachel says, holding her hands up and backing off.

"You know, if you need to do any research," Mr. Feeny says, emphasizing the final syllable like he's suddenly British, "we have a fairly extensive LGBTQIA+ section. I helped curate it myself."

"I don't need to do any re _search_ ," Jack bites back and immediately regrets it. It's true, though. If he needs to do any investigation, he'll do it from the comfort of his own home, with his laptop in incognito mode. "But thanks anyway."

"Suit yourself," Mr. Feeny says, disappearing back into his office.

***

Okay, so maybe he does open an incognito browser that night. Maybe he does read a few articles and forum posts about other people who maybe experimented in college but it didn't _mean_ anything and maybe now they're looking back and thinking it kinda _did_.

If it's not saved to his search history, nobody has to know.

He doesn't intend to think about it further. Maybe he is a little bi, that could be a thing apparently, more into girls than guys, but still bi. It's not _relevant_ right now, so why spend time on it?

But then Eric asks him to hang out after work. Jack agrees without thinking it through, mainly just focusing on the opportunity to maybe, _finally_ find out what Eric's story really is. It isn't until Eric's gone that Jack starts to freak out.

"Is this a date? It kinda feels like it's a date."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Just because Eric dates men doesn't mean he wants to date _you_."

"No, I know that. It's just—I dunno, the way he said it. Like he was excited to hang out, but kinda nervous, you know?"

"I really don't. Maybe you should set the scene for me," Rachel says, leaning her elbows onto the desk and propping her chin in her hands.

"Okay, well. The scene was, right here. Like ten minutes ago."

"Go on."

"I dunno! We were talking about, like, how likely it'd be for Captain America to bench press Iron Man, and the next thing I know he was suggesting we get burgers after I clock out."

"Wait, hang on. Go back. You were chatting casually about one dude bench pressing another dude?"

"I mean, yeah. With his armor on; obviously it's a done deal if it's just Tony."

"Okay, maybe it is a date."

"What? No! You're supposed to tell me it's _not_."

"Does it actually matter? Are you going to cancel if it is?"

Jack contemplates this. He does want to find out Eric's opinions on Hawkeye. "I guess not. I just, y'know, it'd be nice to know ahead of time. What I'm getting into."

"Oh, I doubt you'll ever know what you're getting into with Eric Matthews."

***

An hour in, and Jack's still not sure if it's a date. Every time he thinks he has an answer, the mood changes and so does his answer.

Who cares, though? Eric's actually hilarious. Jack already knew that, sort of, but he realizes now that the Eric in the library is actually the _quiet_ version of Eric. Get him out in the open and he's as loud and boisterous as can be.

The way he talks about his family is endearing, even if some of the stories are so absurd they can't be true, and they spend five minutes looking at baby pictures of Eric's niece on his phone. Normally Jack doesn't care at all to look at some random baby, but it's not so bad when the person showing them is Eric.

He finds out that Eric _does_ like Hawkeye, specifically "the Fraction Hawkeye, don't get me started on the actor guy. Give me deaf Clint Barton or none at all, honestly." And yeah, maybe they spend most of the night talking about comic books.

Jack doesn't realize until he gets home that he still doesn't know what Eric does for a living. _Dammit_.

***

"Okay, I've had enough. You have blood on your hands, dude. What the hell."

"What, this?" Eric says, holding up his palm. "No, man. This isn't blood!"

Mr. Feeny shushes him from his office. Eric waves apologetically before dropping his voice. "I mean, it's kinda meant to be blood, so it's good that the color works, but nah. I hope you don't think I'm the type of guy to go out with blood on my hands."

"With you, I honestly don't know."

Eric grins. "Dinner tonight?"

Jack sighs. "Yeah, okay."

***

They've been going out more or less every other night for two weeks. Jack still doesn't know if this is dating, and he's given up all hope of figuring out Eric's job. He definitely does have one; Jack knows that at least. He's mentioned a boss more than twice. But knowing Eric, that could be some guy in a trench coat. Maybe better not to ask.

The thing is, the more they hang out, the more Jack wants it to be a date. He finds himself staring at Eric's mouth while he's telling another one of his ludicrous stories, and then realizes he's missed the last few story beats and somehow Eric's younger brother Cory has moved to Pittsburgh now?

"Wait, hang on, _how_ did he get to Pittsburgh?"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"No, back up," Jack says, laughing, and tries to find the thread of the story again.

At the end of the night, Jack stops Eric before he can head off to his car. "Hey so, uh, I've got this kinda family reunion thing next weekend? It's probably not a huge deal, but I just discovered this whole family I never knew about, and I'd rather not go alone, y'know? Do you think maybe you'd wanna go with me? There'll be free food."

"I _do_ like free food," Eric says, smiling. "Here's a question, how are you gonna introduce me?"

"Huh?"

"You know. When Aunt Gertrude or whoever asks who this handsome young man is standing next to you, what do you say? Is it, 'my friend' Eric? 'My boyfriend' Eric? Or just like, 'this guy who always pesters me at work, you don't have to talk to him'?"

Jack's mouth goes dry. "Are all of those an option?"

"I mean, they could be by next weekend," Eric says, stepping into his space.

"Do I, um." Eric's eyes are on his lips. He is _staring_ at Jack's lips. "Can we—Ah, hell." He steps forward and tells his overworked brain to shut up as he brings his lips to Eric's. Eric hums and brings his hand to Jack's neck as he kisses back.

"So, maybe not the 'pestering' one, then?" Eric says as they break away, his grin firmly back in place.

"No promises," Jack says, licking his lips. "Can I get a question, too?"

Eric shrugs. "Go for it."

"What the hell do you do for a living, man?"

Eric laughs, full and bright and gorgeous. "I make comic books. You know _Good Looking Guy_? I co-write that with my friend Jason. We take turns doing the art."

"Oh my god, you're E. Matthews," Jack says, realization dawning.

"That's me!"

"And you let me explain to you how Fraction and Zdarsky work together on their Image comic! God, I must've sounded like such a douche."

"Nah, it was cute. You got all into it. I like it when the people I'm seeing like what I like."

"You could've set me straight, though."

"Eh," Eric says, lifting a shoulder. "To be honest, I could tell you were trying to figure it out, and it was fun stringing you along. Plus, I'm not in the habit of setting people straight," he adds, waggling his eyebrows.

Jack shoves him, laughing. He's officially dating a complete dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
